


All Real (OLD VERSION)

by pump_the_breaks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bingle - Freeform, Danti - Freeform, Dapperstache - Freeform, F/M, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Other, Trickshot - Freeform, chaotic - Freeform, idk what else to tag this, schneeplier, uhhhh, very chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Mark, Jack and Thomas just wanted to hang out. The Septic and Iplier egos just wanted to have some fun. The sides were just curious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this nearly a month or so ago on tumblr under @pump-the-breaks and decided to put it up on ao3 as well. hope you enjoy!

When Mark, Jack and Thomas decided to hang out at Mark’s place, they didn’t consider the sides or egos possibly interrupting. They just wanted to play video games and hang out. (Although, Jack and Mark thought the sides were fictional and Thomas thought the egos were fictional, so perhaps that’s why this situation occurred.)

They had been talking about conventions and youtube when a high pitched giggle echoed through the room.

Mark and Jack exchanged a look, both knowing who this giggle belonged to.

“What was that?” Thomas asked, slightly worried.  
Mark shrugged.  
“I didn’t hear anything, did you Sean?”  
Jack shook his head and took a deep breath.  
“Calm down.” Thomas muttered over and over, not wanting any of the sides to appear right now.

They continued talking, soon forgetting about the strange giggle. Mark mentioned some future plans for his channel, Jack brought up the ego hints he had been dropping lately and Thomas admitted that he and Joan had been working hard on the script for the next Sanders Sides video (Technically, that was a lie. He and Joan has decided the topic and were working out which sides would be best for the video and a few things like that.)

Then the giggle came again.

“Ok, I definitely heard something.” Thomas said, standing up. “I’m going to check the rest of the house.”  
“Wait-” Jack exclaimed.  
“Or don’t wait. It’s up to you.” Thomas had heard that voice before. It was the voice of Anti. But Anti wasn’t real, right?

He turned around to see Mark facepalming, Jack glaring at Anti and Anti standing there smiling, glitching and blood oozing from the cut in his neck.

“How?” Was all poor Thomas could say.  
Jack sighed.  
“Thomas, meet Anti. And I have something to tell you-”  
“Do you now?” Came a lisped voice, every word drawn out slightly longer than necessary.

Thomas turned around again to see one of Mark’s egos, Wilford Warfstache.

“What?” Thomas said as Mark glared at Wilford.  
“Before anymore of them pop up, all of our egos are real.” Mark said quickly.  
“O-Ok.” Thomas stammered.

“Is he ok?” A heavily accented voice asked.  
Thomas turned, yet again, to see Dr Schneeplestein standing next to Anti.  
“Y-yeah, I’m ok.” Thomas replied.

Thomas had a sudden urge to summon the sides.  
“Not now Patton.” he murmured, as Patton was probably the one who wanted to come and talk.

A high pitched ringing filled the room.

“Thomas. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” A voice that sounded like Mark’s, but layered said.  
Thomas turned around- he was seriously getting sick of turning around, why weren’t they all on the same side of the room?- to see Darkiplier standing there. Thomas just nodded, at a loss for words.

A slap was heard on the other side of the room.  
Thomas turned around- yet again!- to see Jameson Jackson.  
‘Hello, call me J-J’ JJ signed.  
Thomas just smiled and signed 'Hello’ back.

Then a camera and two head popped up next to the couch.  
“Jim, we are here to record the meeting of the Septic and Iplier clans and the confused man over there-” The one with a microphone said  
“How long have you two been there!? Shoo!” Jack exclaimed.  
Jack turned back to Thomas.  
“They’re probably all going to be here soon.” he sighed.

“B-bing!” A slightly glitchy voice exclaimed, exasperated.  
“I was bored!”

Thomas turned around- again, he was really sick of it. Behind him was a guy who looked like Mark wearing a blue shirt with a 'G’ and another guy who looked like Mark, wearing sunglasses with a black shirt with a 'b’. Google and Bing.  
“I-I-I apologise for m-my fellow egos s-sudden appearances.” Googled told him, glitching slightly.  
“Sah dude.” Bing said.

Behind him there was a thud.

Thomas was very truly sick of turning around.  
“Can you all please appear on the same side of the room?” Thomas exclaimed.  
The egos muttered a few words before the Ipliers moved to the same side as the Septics.  
“Thank you!” Thomas sighed.

The thud had come from Jackieboyman, who had just appeared.

A poof of white smoke came out of nowhere. When it disappeared, a man wearing a cat mask and a man wearing a snapback were there. Marvin and Chase. Chase coughed.

“That was a bit dramatic.” he said, still coughing.  
“I’m sorry, you’re dying.” Dr Iplier said, appearing next to Chase. Marvin fake gasped and Chase rolled his eyes.

“The Host appears out of nowhere and starts narrating the situation. The Host explains that Robbie, King, Bim and Yandere do not wish to come out right now.” The Host said.  
He continued narrating under his breath.

“Is that everyone?” Thomas asked.  
All the egos nodded.  
Thomas’ urge to summon the sides grew stronger.  
“Not now.” he muttered.  
“Let me get this straight-” Thomas started.  
“I thought you were gay!” Anti called out as he leaned on Dark.

Dark chuckled lightly, along with the rest of the egos.

“-You guys are all real.”

Various forms of yes came from the crowd of egos and Mark and Jack nodded, while rolling their eyes.

“You all are your own entities, more or less and have the freedom to do what you want.”  
“Well, I can definitely do this.” Anti said, before kissing Dark on the lips.

Before the couple could start making out, Host pulled them apart, continuing to narrate under his breath. Jack and Mark fake gagged. Wilford kisses JJ on the cheek and Chase laughed before pulling Marvin closer to him.

“I didn’t need an example, but ok.” Thomas was about to continue when Logan rose up.

“Thomas, Patton advised you twice to summon us. I agree with him, as you need some guidance in this situation.  
Everyone stared at Logan.  
Roman rose up as well.  
"I agree! Maybe we could-”  
“You two agree because he’s your boyfriend.” Virgil said, appearing out of nowhere.  
Then Patton rose up.  
“I’m sure that’s not the only reason. Plus, I’m dating you as well.” Patton giggled as Virgil blushed.

“So they’re real as well?” Mark asked.  
Thomas nodded and sighed.  
“Looks like we have a lot of talking to do.” Thomas said as he watched Henrik grab Edwards hands and Google blush as Bing said something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Mark and Thomas have a talk, while the sides and egos socialise.

It’s not everyday you have multiple versions of yourself and your friends in your friend’s living room.

Even when Thomas discovered the sides existence, he never thought he would be sitting in Mark Fischbach’s living room with him and Sean Mcloughlin and all of their apparently fake egos. Honestly, Thomas didn’t even expect the sides to be real when he started Vine. (Then again, he didn’t even have the faintest idea about them then.)

Mark, Jack and Thomas were trying to have a conversation about the situation, but the noise the egos and sides were making drowned them out.

“I can send the sides back to the mind palace.” Thomas offered.  
“No, leave them. We’ll just go somewhere else.” Mark said.

Thomas nodded and followed them out of the room, glancing back to see Virgil watching him with worried eyes.

“So how long have you known about the egos?” Thomas asked.  
Mark glanced at the doorway just as Jackieboyman ran past. Jack sighed.  
“It started with Jackie. He tried to become noticed, resulting in headaches, and then took over for a video one day. Then I could hear him in the back of my head and he could manifest himself when he wanted. Because I had noticed him. And then the others came along more or less the same way.” Jack explained.  
Mark nodded.  
“Same here.”  
“Huh.” Thomas replied.  
That makes sense, he thought.

“How did you find out about the sides?” Mark asked.  
“Well, I originally thought I was going insane. I heard voices occasionally in my head, urging me to do something or other. When they became more frequent, I started to worry. I don’t remember exactly what happened, but I was doing something and Patton just, appeared. It was confusing at first, but we ended up getting over it."

Jack was about to say something, when a large poof of smoke came from the other room.  
“MARVIN!” multiple voices yelled.  
“Sorry!”

Jack sighed and Mark shook his head as we got up and headed over to the doorway. Most of the egos and sides were coughing.

“I’m sorry, you’re all dying.” Dr Iplier announced to the room.  
Everyone rolled their eyes.

“What happened?” Jack asked.  
“I was just trying out a spell.” Marvin said in between coughs.

“Did anyone get hurt or bodyswapped this time?” Mark asked, exasperated.  
“Yes, unfortunately.” Virgil spoke up.  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
“Now you talk?” Chase asked.  
Virgil sighed.  
“I’m Dark, not Virgil.” Everyone stared, open mouthed.  
“So that means….” Patton trailed off as everyone turned to face ‘Dark’, who was standing there looking uncomfortable.

“Hi.” he said quietly.

“Seeing Dark look awkward is kind of funny.” Mark whispered.

Jack nodded in agreement and Thomas just stared at 'Dark’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the bodyswapped shenanigans.

Everyone just stared for a minute, before Anti burst out laughing. He walked over to ‘Virgil’.

“Darky-baby, you look so much less intimidating like this.” he giggled.

Dark glared at him and tried to stand as tall as possible.

“Why is Virgil shorter than Thomas?” he grumbled.  
“I represent his insecurities. One of which being his height.” Virgil said quietly.  
Dark sighed and glanced at Anti who was resting his elbow on his head.  
“Surely it can’t be comfortable to have your elbow sitting at that level.” he said.  
“I’m taller than you for once, I’m taking advantage of it.”  
Dark rolled his eyes and turned to Marvin.  
“Marvin, do you know how to reverse this?”  
“Yes, but the next full moon isn’t for a week.” Marvin replied.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Thomas asked.  
“Well, I need a full moon to complete the spell.” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.  
“So we have to be like this for a week?” Dark demanded.

Marvin nodded sheepishly.

Thomas glanced over at Virgil, who was standing very awkwardly.

“This is going to be interesting.” Mark said.

–

“Anti, if you don’t stop using me as an arm rest, I’ll stab you.”  
“My neck bleeds 24/7, I’m not sure stabbing me with a knife would do much. Plus, you’re, like, five inches shorter than me.” Anti smirked.  
“I will use knifes to climb up your legs and stab you in the chest this time.” Dark hissed, throwing a book at Anti.

“Such a sweet couple.” Jack muttered, moving out of the way as the book flew past Anti’s head.  
“Aww Darky, I love you too.”

–

“How does this work?” Logan muttered for the thousandth time, as he reached out to touch the red and blue aura that was surrounding Virgil’s current form.

“Do you think it works with 3D glasses?” Patton asked, giggling.  
“I don’t know.” Virgil muttered.  
“I can’t believe our boyfriend looks like he’s in a glitchy, 80s, 3D movie!” Roman sighed dramatically.  
“I don’t think there were any 3D movies in the 80s, Roman.” Logan replied, still entranced by the aura surrounding Virgil.  
“Still!” Roman sprawled himself dramatically across his boyfriends’ laps.

Patton giggled again and kissed Roman on the forehead while Virgil and Logan rolled their eyes.  
“I’m still me…. Just in a taller and demonic body.” Virgil said.  
“I guess.” Roman huffed.  
“It feels a bit weird kissing you though.” Patton said, looking a bit sad.  
“It’s just a week.” Virgil said, brushing Patton’s hair back.  
“I still want to know how this aura works!” Logan exclaimed.  
“I don’t know, Logan!” Virgil huffed.

–

“WHAT THE-”  
“HOW?"

Everyone ran into the room where Dark and Anti were. Dark was now back in his normal body.  
“Is-”

Everyone looked at Virgil, who was still in his body. Patton giggled.  
“I think we forgot to mention we can shapeshift.” he said, smiling.  
“I suppose it’s logical that it would still work with Dark in Virgil’s body.” Logan murmured.  
“You guys can SHAPESHIFT!?” Bing exclaimed.  
“I swear I mentioned that.” Roman muttered, frowning.  
“Well, we obviously didn’t.” Logan told him.  
Dark smirked.  
“Shapeshifting, hey?”

Dark closed his eyes, and a second later, there was two Anti’s in the room.

“How do you deal with this?” Dark asked, as he brought a hand up to his neck and wiped away some of the blood.  
“You get used to it.” Anti shrugged.  
“That’s a lot of blood.” Dark noted, wiping his hand on Anti’s shirt.  
“You little shit!” Anti exclaimed.

The other egos and the sides had left the room by now.

“Isn’t Anti who’s normally the little shit?” Mark asked.  
“Everyone can be a little shit at times.” Dark smirked.

Thomas, Mark and Jack left the room as Dark shapeshifter into his original form and pulled Anti in for a kiss.

–

’Has it been a week yet?’ JJ signed to Wilford.  
Wilford, laughed and shook his head, kissing JJ on the cheek.  
“It’s only been five hours.”  
“Feels like forever.” Virgil grumbled from where he was sitting.  
“Aww, I’m sure the week will fly by!” Patton said from where he was lying on Logan’s lap.  
“I’m not sure time can speed up.” Logan said as he absently mindedly stroked Patton’s hair.  
“It can seem like it though.” Patton replied.  
Logan rolled his eyes.

–

“Sh**!”  
“Was that…. actually bleeped in real life?” Roman asked, confused.  
“I-I-I turned on B-Bing’s safe s-search.” Googled replied, smiling innocently.  
“F***!” Bing’s voice came from the kitchen as a crash sound was heard.  
“We should probably go see what’s happening.” Logan said, putting his book down.

Roman, Google and Logan headed into the kitchen to see Bing and Patton covered in flour.

“Hi kiddos! We were just doing some cooking and dropped some flour, that’s all.” Patton exclaimed cheerfully.  
Logan facepalmed.  
“We’ll help you clean up.” he sighed.

–

“Death is inevitable.” Virgil declares suddenly, staring at the ceiling.  
“O-k….” Anti said.  
“There is no purpose to life.”  
“Is he ok?” Anti asked Roman.  
Roman glanced up from his writing to see Virgil sprawled across the floor and went back to writing.  
“He’s fine. He just does this occasionally.” Roman replied. Anti shrugged.

–

“Can you believe it’s only the end of the first day like this?” Jack said, stretching as he got ready for bed.  
“Oh no….” Mark and Thomas said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have plans for this to be full on chaotic. be ready. (also i've got plans for angst-)


	4. announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh

ok so sorry i haven't updated in months but i don't really like where this story is going??? so i'm going to either take it down or rewrite it, and it's up to you guys so comment whether or not you want this story to stay up.


	5. hm

so i think i'm going to keep it up for now, but i will rewrite it and once i've got a decent amount written, i'll add it on as a new chapter and take down the old ones??? maybe??? idk i'll work it out.


	6. note!

ok! so i'm leaving this version up and the old version is in the works and hopefully i'll have a first chapter soon! thanks for being so patient & supportive!

just a side note- the new version will be fairly different. there won't be any established ships, but they may be hinted at, any darker egos won't be as nice, and both deceit and remus will be in the new one. i hope you guys enjoy it once i have it up though.


End file.
